Trickster's Beginning
by TerraZeal
Summary: How Gabriel became the Trickster. Gabriel finds himself in an odd predicament after a mason builds a wall around Asgard. Strangely, lots of Gabriel and Baldur interaction. No slash. Mpreg. Totally canon if you know Norse myth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**__ Gabriel's chosen fall from grace and how he takes his place among the Norse pantheon and how they (don't) take well to this new "god". Basically, how he became Loki in the first place. I assume Lucifer was called Lucifiel in this and a few other fics. Just something I've always assumed. I might be totally wrong. /shrug. This fic is about Gabe anyway. _

_Trickster's Beginning_

Bickering. They were always fighting. His beloved brothers. Gabriel would go insane one of these days just listening to them fight and argue, the SAME DAMN POINTS over and over again. Especially Lucifiel and Michael. How they were arguing over whether or not humans were better.

Raphael kept his distance when these two fought, but he still managed to put in a good work for Michael here and there though. Raphael was Michael's bitch. He was always a bitch and would be until he died (Gabriel had no idea at the time how right he was).

Gabriel snorted, drawing the attention of his brothers, who must have thought he was finally going to join in and take a side. No, he was just laughing at his own thoughts.

"Shut up, all of you. Dad made humans to be better. He said so. Shouldn't THAT be the end of it? I'm not on anyone's side, but damn, DAD made them to be BETTER and Luci is sitting there saying they're not when our Father says they are? Are you nuts, Luci?"

Lucifiel was a far more powerful angel than Gabriel, but at this point, Gabe didn't care about goading his more powerful elder brother.

"You tread a thin line, little brother. Goading me as you are. I know you like your little jokes. I hope this is one of them. Can't you see? Humans are flawed! Sinful! They gave into sin the minute it was presented to them!"

Gabriel sighed. He couldn't do it. Not anymore. He wouldn't watch his brothers fight and, possibly, kill each other later. He walked to the edge of the plane of endless white on which they stood and looked down at humanity.

Warriors. Fighting, battling, calling out to their false gods for deliverance. Sometimes, these false gods answered. A woman on a flaming boar road through the field, picking up the fallen women, renaming them Valkyries and taking them back to her home in "Asgard" whatever that was. The women were overjoyed.

As were the men who were brought by gods called Odin and Thor to a place called Valhalla.

This was…odd. And intriguing. Very intriguing. He glanced back at his brothers, they were no longer paying him any attention.

He hesitated a bit, then stepped off the plane.

Pain, agony…ugh…did he fall then? Give up his Grace? No, that was still intact. So, Father was okay with this.

"Are you well, brother? We saw you fall from the sky and immediately sent warriors to fetch you."

The voice came from a man with dark hair, and golden, nearly glowing, skin.

"My name is Baldur. I'm the one who saved you. Well, picked you out of the sand anyway. You're a hardy fellow. Are you from Asgard, Jotunheim? Another of the Nine Realms?"

Gabriel rubbed his head. He had a migraine and this Baldur talked too much. Still, he couldn't let his 'rescuer' go unnoticed.

"Aye…aye. I'm from…Jotunheim. My uhm, mother was Jotun and my father was an Asgardian. I don't know their names. My…uh…my name is…uhm…" He tried to think really fast. Normally he was good at that, but not right now. He couldn't say Gabriel. His brothers would find him too easily. He mumbled something incoherently and got to his feet.

Baldur cocked his head. "Loki? Is that what you said? Your name is Loki? Well, then, hello, Loki. Welcome to Asgard. There will be some who won't be thrilled with your Jotun heritage, but you can't please everyone, can you?" Baldur grinned at this, as if he had had experience.

Gabriel sighed. Loki would do. Even though it had come from random mutterings. "Uh, yeah, Loki. I uhm, hit my head pretty hard. Was having some trouble. Thanks for your help, Baldur. So, what now?"

Baldur smiled and took Gabriel's hands in his own, yanking him closer and putting an arm around him.

"NOW we go and see the All-Father. Odin. My father. Father of well, ALL the gods, really. He IS the All-Father."

Gabriel wondered briefly whether his own father had taken to hiding as this Odin fellow and sincerely hoped not, because his cover would be blown to smithereens.

Leaning on Baldur most of the way, he was eventually led to a bridge, shimmering with all the colors in existence. Baldur leaned over and whispered to him.

"This is the Rainbow Bridge. It connects all the Nine Realms. Its guardian god, Heimdall, stands always vigilant. It'll take a little smooth talking to get you in, but I think I can manage."

Gabriel personally thought Baldur couldn't manage to spell a really long word, but kept his mouth shut. He knew nothing of this culture, this people.

After Baldur came back from talking to the tall, imposing, dark guardian, Heimdall, he grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him into the realm of Asgard.

Gabriel gasped. A shining palace stood at the center of the realm, trees undying flourished, apples as golden as the gates of Heaven hanging from them. WAS this not truly Heaven? Or the Garden? No place as lovely as this could exist without Father's knowledge!

No! Gabriel shook his vehemently. He was NOT going back just to listen to his brothers argue. This place…it was wonderful. Beautiful. Baldur was boring, but it didn't look like everything here would be. He realized he had a wide smile on his face. It was mirrored by Baldur's own smile.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Asgard! My father lives in the palace. I'll take you to meet him. He's never denied me a thing!"

Like a puppy dog, Baldur grabbed hold of Gabriel and almost bounced his way to the gleaming palace. Gabriel noticed they had no wall surrounding their palace, as most castles were fortified with. He would bring this up with the All-Father if he got the chance.

Being dragged along by Baldur was almost like being dragged by a horse. The man never stopped once. If Gabriel hadn't been an archangel, he'd have been flopping along like a dead fish or gasping for breath. As it was, he was miraculously, as least in Baldur's eyes, keeping up with him easily.

Once they reached the palace and entered, others hailed Baldur and greeted him. Several by throwing sharp objects at him, which just bounced off. _What magic is this_, Gabriel thought, _I'll have to find the secret to this!_

Baldur stopped before a large throne, upon which a man and woman were seated. No, this man wasn't Gabriel's Father. He didn't have the Light. Still…he was imposing. He had only one eye, the other covered by a dark eye patch. The woman was queenly and beautiful. She, too, looked imposing. Baldur's parents, he realized.

"Mother, Father, this is Loki! He's half Jotun, half Aesir! I saved him from dying of heatstroke in the sand where the most recent battle took place!"

The woman gave Baldur a small smile, but the man was giving Gabriel an odd look.

"Well, Loki? Is what my son says true? You're half Jotun."

Gabriel realized this race didn't like the Jotun. He should have just said he was an Asgardian who'd lost his memory. He started thinking fast.

"Aye. Half Jotun, but also half Aesir. I don't remember anything beyond what happened after Baldur found me. But trust me, I will give you no trouble! If I do, surely the All-Father of the gods could easily dispatch one such as I!"

_Not likely, since I'm an archangel_, thought Gabriel. But he just let Odin think this. Odin continued to eye him, eventually turning to Frigga to converse silently with her. Gabriel could easily have overheard them, but decided it was best not to. Eventually, Odin and Frigga turned back to him.

Odin spoke first. "Very well. You have a place among the Aesir, Loki of Jotunheim. I want you to prove your worth to us first. You must have noticed, we have no wall. Heimdall just let a mason and his horse through the gates to Asgard."

Frigga spoke second. "Convince this mason to build a wall to encompass all of Asgard. As an Aesir, surely your own protection should come first."

Gabriel sighed. Somehow, he just KNEW this mason-wall bit was going to end badly or embarrass him somehow, but…anything was better than listening to his brothers argue.

The newly-minted Loki bowed before his king and queen. "As you command, your majesties. I'll do my best with the mason and his horse. You'll have a wall as gleaming as this palace!"

Loki set off in search of the mason Frigga had spoken of. This was surely to be less boring than listening to Michael and Lucifiel fight any day!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ I just really wanted to write the mason-Loki story and thought Gabe would be a perfect victim. He would handle this just so hilariously. Mpreg. Totally canon if you know Norse mythology. I can also see Gabriel in this position completely. I was laughing while writing this._

_Trickster's Beginning_

_Ch 2._

Gabriel was having a bit of trouble. This mason that he'd managed to find after hours of searching was not easy to bargain with. Sure, he desired to build a wall, but all his prices were far too high! He was asking for several of the female goddesses as his concubines, and the Aesir would not like that at all, and Gabriel would be back in the hot sand and out on his ass.

He tried again. "Alas, mason, no matter how great your skill, we cannot allow you to have so many of our own for yourself!"

The mason looked thoughtful. "I build the wall. ALONE. Not with a single man helping me. You don't give me a harem. You simply give me…Freyja. The goddess of sex and beauty. Surely ONE goddess wouldn't be too much to ask of your Aesir?"

Gabriel thought this over. No. Even one goddess, especially one as high ranking as Freyja, would not be allowed to go with this mason. He thought fast.

"Aye. But there are our terms as well, mason. You must build the wall in six months. ALONE. Only then will Freyja be yours. If you cannot do this, you'd best be getting on. We've no time to waste if we must build our own wall."

Gabriel turned from the mason, expecting an adamant no way. What he got filled him with a deep foreboding.

"Aye, Loki of Asgard. I will build your wall within six months, or LESS. Simply allow me the use of Svalidifari, my horse. He's certainly no man and can't help me much."

Gabriel sighed. This didn't go against the terms he'd set, and…well, at least they'd have a partially complete wall.

"Very well, mason. If I sense any trickery, and believe me, I know tricks, there will be Hel to pay!" Gabriel spun and left.

Later, in the great hall of Asgard, as he was explaining what he'd done to Odin and Frigga, he had to dodge a heavy mug of ale hurled at him by the lovely Freyja herself. She was adamantly refusing to marry the mason, even if he DID build a wall encompassing all Asgard within six months.

Gabriel laughed. "Fellow Aesir! There is no way any man could build a wall around this huge place in six months! The fellow was surely drunk when he agreed! Fair Freyja, please stop hurling items at me! I don't like it nor do I have Baldur's immunity should one accidentally hit me!"

The other Aesir muttered amongst themselves, eventually agreeing that Loki was right. No one man could build such a huge wall in such a short time span.

Loki/Gabriel was wringing his hands in frustration and fear nearly six months later. The mason had, remarkably, completed almost the entire wall. The other Aesir were giving him dirty looks every time he passed them by, except Baldur, who didn't seem able to be angry.

What was he going to do! He couldn't just outright steal the horse. That would go against Aesir honor. He couldn't outright kill the mason either. Blasted honor! What was an archangel-turned-trickster-god to do?

He COULD use his shapeshifting ability and turn into a female horse to lure the mason's stallion away. It was the stallion the mason seemed to be relying on to finish the wall anyway. It was Svalidifari who was doing most of the work. Without his horse, Gabriel figured the mason wouldn't finish the wall and they wouldn't have to give up Freyja.

This was going to end bad. He just knew it. Somehow. Still, Odin and Frigga were giving him threatening looks and Freyja was wanting to murder him. Only Baldur wanted to talk to him. But Baldur was dumber than a box of rocks and about as much fun.

Still, he suggested the horse idea to Baldur.

Baldur looked thoughtful for a moment. "Can you do that? Shapechange for real? Us Aesir can't. Well, we can cast illusory spells to make it look like we changed shape, but we can't really do it."

Gabriel ran a hand down his face. Baldur was so dumb! "Yes, I can shapechange for real. It uh, comes from being half Jotun." He lied. It really came from being an archangel, but he wasn't about to tell Baldur this.

"So you plan on turning into a FEMALE horse, luring the stallion away, making the mason's work harder, and thus, him failing before the six months are up." Baldur repeated what Gabriel had just told him. He knew the Aesir had some dumb ones among their ranks, but Baldur was slowly creeping up the ladder.

Thor, for instance, couldn't spell his own name and it was only four letters. Baldur just seemed dense. Still, at the time, Baldur was his only ally and the only one he had to talk to.

"Yes, as I've said twice now. Sorry, Baldur. Sometimes my temper gets the better of me. And shapeshifting magic isn't something to take lightly. When one shapechanges….well, one is the animal for a short time. I can't explain it if you don't already know. I'm sorry."

Baldur just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just do what you have to, Loki. You're my friend, on my part anyway." Baldur squeezed Gabe's shoulder lightly, giving him a small smile and went back inside the palace, likely to have more sharp objects hurled at him.

Magic spilled from Gabriel's lips as soon as Baldur was out of sight. It was archangel magic.

Within moments, he was a female horse. A mare.

She could smell the stallion nearby. His scent was overwhelming. She was a mare in heat, he an uncut stallion. She had to have him. The mare galloped to where the stallion's scent was most overwhelming.

A beautiful, mottled grey stallion greeted her, ears pricking at presence, and even moreso at the presence of a mare in heat. Svalidifari didn't need any help. He immediately took off, chasing the mare, who was planning on giving him a wild chase. In the end, the more they ran, the better it was, for the both of them.

The mare ran the stallion into the night, late was the hour when the stallion finally realized his mare had gone and he didn't bother returning to the mason. He was a terrible master anyway. He'd rather look for the pretty mare who'd given him quite a ride last night.

Gabriel wrung his hands. He couldn't BELIEVE he'd let last night happen! And the results! He almost wanted to teleport back up to Heaven with his brothers and forget this whole thing, but no, he was going to stick it out, and he HAD save Freyja. When his….ordeal….was over, he would present the…result to Odin as a gift. They would look upon Loki of Jotunheim as a hero! He would have his place amongst them sealed! He had only to…

Give birth.

There was no way around it. The stallion had gotten him pregnant while he was in the form of a female horse. When he changed back, he instantly realized there was life inside him. There was no way he was going back to Asgard like this. They would laugh him right out! Well, maybe not Thor and Baldur, who probably would just be puzzled, but the others would. And he liked these people. So far anyway. He wanted to be accepted by them.

He had no other choice except to wait until he gave birth. As an archangel, he made sure he had all the right parts in all the right places, but giving birth to a HORSE still scared him. Sure, he would heal instantly, but he'd watched human women give birth. It wasn't exactly fun times.

Gabriel lightly rubbed his stomach. He COULD kill the babe. Colt. Whatever it was to be when it finally showed itself. But…some part of him wanted the child. Even if he knew he couldn't keep it without raising unusual questions.

Right now, it wasn't obvious he was…pregnant…so he went back to Asgard, using his magic to conceal his condition from the other gods. Baldur was the first to greet him, slapping him on the back and cheering him.

He sighed and approached Frigga and Odin's throne.

"Majesties, it is done. The mason will not finish the wall without his horse. I didn't steal it before you think that! A...mare I found nearby was in heat. I just let the stallion get a whiff of her and he shot off like a rocket!"

Odin nodded, smiling, Frigga too was smiling, hers more genuinue.

"We thank you, Loki. You truly have earned your place here. Freyja will be just as happy to hear the news! Thor, my son! Go and tell Freyja about the wall!"

Thor immediately got up, managed to not trip over his own boots, and head to Freyja's room. Likely to get more than a "thank you" from the goddess of sex, Gabriel thought. Gabriel scuffed his foot on the ground, thinking swiftly.

"Ah, your majesties, I have a gift for you, Odin Allfather! But it will take me some months to get it! May I have leave to go?"

Baldur instantly jumped up and offered to go with Gabriel. Gabriel shot him a venomous look, but Baldur didn't notice it. Odin and Frigga, thankfully, were too protective of their youngest son and told him that there was no way he was leaving the palace.

Frigga nodded at him. "You certainly have my leave. The Allfather, my dear husband, does love gifts!"

Odin eyed him curiously, with that creepy patched eye. "Aye, Loki of Jotunheim. But this gift better be worth it if it takes you from us for months! You have already proven yourself quite worthy of being Aesir!"

Gabriel nodded furiously. "Aye. It will be very worth it! Trust me! I'll take my leave now!"

Gabriel hustled out of the great hall and….where to go? Where could a…a….pregnant man go?

He ran over to the Rainbow Bridge, Heimdall giving him a little lip, but not much, when he asked to be ported down to Earth (Midgard, as they called it). At least on Earth they had like, midwives and stuff. People who knew how to handle pregnant…people.

Gabriel sighed when he landed. He headed toward a nearby village. He used his magic to assume a female form. They would likely think he was a witch or something if he were a man and pregnant. At least in his female form he had the right…parts. Gabriel winced. This was not going to be fun.


End file.
